


Gift Accepted

by eos_3



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Community: springkink, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo decides that Orihime's birthday gift to him is her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> For Springkink: Prompt - July 14th - Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki/Orihime Inoue; gifts on a special occasion, roses; no-one should be alone during special times

When he answers the door, Ichigo gets a face full of orange-colored roses. Behind the petals and stems and crepe paper, he's fairly certain he can see Orihime. He lets the bouquet fall into the crook of his arm and stares down at her – and then realizes he's still in his pajamas. If his face wasn't red before, it is now.

“Orihime?”

“Happy Birthday, Ichigo!” she says, smiling brightly, and he feels his heart thumping like mad, the scent of roses enveloping his senses.

“Uh, thank you. Do you want to come in?” His dad and sisters are out of town on a nature retreat for the week. He's already enjoying the prospect of several days of peace and quiet, and hadn't exactly been doing his usual chores. He hopes she doesn't notice the clothes and dishes strewn around the house. He also hopes nothing smells, as all he can smell now are roses.

“Oh, that's not necessary. I just wanted to stop by today since I knew you were going to be alone.” Her sunny expression alone made his day brighter.

“No really, come in,” he says, making up his mind up right then and there how he's going to spend the day.

Ichigo tosses the roses behind him, sweeping Orihime up in an embrace, kissing her and almost carrying her inside before she finds her feet. Once the door is closed, he presses her up against the wall right next to it, knocking her breath out and a picture off its nail. The next few moments are a blur of mouths and tongues. Orihime's legs wrap around him, her hands clawing into his back as he squeezes her hard enough to make her cry out.

“Let's just do it right here,” he says panting, urgent and grinding up into her, barely breaking off kissing to push her shirt up.

“Here?” she says, her eyes wide and round in alarm as she raises her arms a little to help him with her top. In seconds he finds the clasp at the front of her bra, and her breasts are falling in his hands soft, round, heavy and warm. She levers up a little on his shoulders and then they're right in his face. As he starts mouthing and licking one of her candy-pink nipples, winding one of his hands in her long hair, she shifts her weight from one arm to the other and he hears her bra fall on the floor.

“No one's home. Not for a few days, no one's gonna see,” he explains, though he realizes she doesn't care anymore at all, when he feels her tugging his t-shirt up from the back. He nearly rips it off in his haste to feel her soft skin against his own.

“If I'd have known you wanted to do it like this, I'd have worn a skirt,” she giggles as he undoes the button on her shorts, and when she straightens her legs to let him push them down, dragging her little purple panties with them, he frees his painfully hard erection, and lets his pants fall to the floor. He absently kicks the pile of clothes behind them somewhere near the roses, as his hands go to her breasts again, and she just smiles.

Ichigo thought it was impossible that he could get more turned on, but once he gets a good look at her standing there naked and aroused in his foyer, Orihime proves him completely wrong. They aren't getting married for another four months, and suddenly that day seems much too far away. She was right though, if they wanted all of their friends and family there, the best way to do it would be a Halloween wedding with a costume party for the reception. It was the only way some of their acquaintances would pass for normal. Orihime has strange notions, but sometimes they really do bear out - and she is so god-damned beautiful. He loves her, he wants her so badly.

“C'mere,” he says, his cock pressing against her belly, he's swaying slightly, creating wonderful friction. He can't but help making a pleased sound in his throat.

Orihime has her hands on his rear and is nuzzling his chest, and he can't take it anymore. Ichigo gets his hands behind her thighs and lifts her up and crushes her to the wall again. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs back around his waist, and his mouth doesn't leave hers for more than a few moments while he slides his hand between her legs. She shudders and her breathing quickens, as he slips his fingers rapidly against her clit, curling past it and up inside of her. She's as wet and aroused as the first time they ever made love, years ago when they were still teenagers, as she was the last time - which was last week in an empty office at the hospital where she works.

Once he's got her begging for more, Ichigo lines himself up and his cock slides in with pleasant resistance. Orihime pushes down, he thrusts up until their bodies are flush, and he pulls out a little making sure she's comfortable and starts moving inside her. Soon they find a rhythm that works for them both. Before long, he's losing all sense of time and place. She's arched into him, her chin tilted, her pants and moans answering his. He fucks her hard and fast; when they're done he knows she's going to have scrapes and bruises all over her back and thighs, and hopefully he doesn't draw blood.

It registers in his mind that by her high-pitched, blissful noises, Orihime has already found her release at least twice when he comes. Orgasm slams into him and drives out from his throat the familiar snarl and heaving cry he can't hold back and doesn't really want to. Waves of pleasure wash through him, and it's all he can do to keep his legs from folding. Ichigo wants to find the couch and collapse, instead he just leans heavily against Orihime, holding her tight, both of them breathing heavily.

When his senses shift back into focus, Orihime is still looking relaxed and sated, and resting her head on his shoulder. “Sorry, I got a little carried away,” he says.

“It's fine. I like it when you show me how you feel,” she laughs, and presses her forehead against his, rubbing noses with him.

“Thanks for the uh, flowers.” He knew he really should have been a little more respectful of her gift. Gathering her legs from around him, he swings her up to cradle her in his arms. Time to go desecrate his dad's bed again. Ichigo could not wait until they had their own place, if only for the fact they'd have a big bed that didn't smell like his old man.

“You're welcome,” Orihime says, her expression knowing and warm, and she kisses him again as he climbs the stairs, jouncing her a little.

Ichigo grins down at her, noticing he's left red marks all over her shoulders, neck and even her ear. “Want to stay over?” He hopes they fade quickly, as it isn't exactly turtleneck season.

“I suppose I could. Why?”

“My birthday's actually tomorrow - the fifteenth.”


End file.
